


Pejorative

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [380]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs is pissed that their most recent dead body was nowhere to be found.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/16/2000 for the word [pejorative](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/05/16/pejorative).
> 
> pejorative  
> Tending to make or become worse.  
> Tending to disparage or belittle.  
> A belittling or disparaging word or expression.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #095 Magic.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Pejorative

“What exactly happened to the body?” Gibbs roared.

“Uh… It vanished?” McGee stammered.

Gibbs glared at everyone. “Someone get the body down to Ducky where it belongs.”

“But Gibbs…” Kate protested.

“Did the body vanish through magic?” Gibbs sneered with a pejorative expression.

“No, boss.” Tony cut in, before Gibbs temper could flare even worse.

“Then find the body and get it back to Ducky.” Gibbs snarled.

“Yes, boss.” Tony saluted, only partially in gest. 

Kate and McGee exchanged looks before looking at Tony questioningly. Tony shook his head slightly. He knew Gibbs would leave soon to get coffee and then they could stick their heads together to figure out what on earth had happened to the body.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
